


You Always Drive Me Nuts

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(not) first date , Gustavo realize how to annoy Noah just like he always does to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Drive Me Nuts

"This ice cream is so good, oh my god I can't believe I didn't know about it"

"Right? I told you they had the best but I can't finish mine, estoy empalagado "

"What?"

"I'm... I don't know how to say it, it's like overwhelming by sugar"

"Again what?"

"Forget it " 

"Okay " 

Gustavo sights "aveces me olvido que tu no sabes español"

"Gustavo, I do not understand you" he said clearly frustrated and Gustavo chuckled 

"I'm sorry but you should try to learn some Spanish, ¿no crees?"

"Si, señor"

" You just called me 'sir' "

" Well I'm sorry for not being fluent in Spanish okay? Ugh this was supposed to be a date not an Spanish class "

"You don't have to be fluent in- wait you're just admitting that this is a date"

" Whoaa I did not "

"Si lo hiciste"

"Stop it" 

"Fine but to be fair I also believe this is a date " he said with a smirk 

"Oh well that makes it less embarrassing for me "

" Sure it does , we should go now " 

 

They were walking at a park , the stars shining them, Noah was cold but he didn't want to bother Gustavo

"You're frozen"

"No, I'm good" 

"Then why are you shaking"

"Okay, I am a little cold"

"Here, take my jacket"  
And he leans the jacket towards Noah 

" thanks " Noah said shyly 

"You're so cute, sorry I had to say it" 

"Shut up" 

"No me calles" 

"I thought we left Spanish class" 

"We didn't" 

"Ugh Gustavo" Noah roll his eyes 

"You always drive me nuts with all the killings , I think I know how to get back to you" 

"This is no pleasant at all" Noah said

" Pleasant? I know what to do then " he said and he took Noah by surprise and kiss him 

"I like you a lot" Noah tells him

" Lo sé "

"Okay ... maybe not a lot " he said joking


End file.
